Caught in the Act
by daydreamer234
Summary: A fluffy drabble about all the times Ed has caught Royai 'in the act' FLUFF DRABBLE RATED M FOR A REASON.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **Caught in the act**

 **The first time to the 5th that Ed has caught Royai 'in the act' and his different reactions. I hpe you like this little bit of Royai fluff, surprise fanfic dedicated to TheWolvenArcher for getting me into Fma! Thank you for giving me the pain of a royai shipper! Enjoy reading,**

 **xoxo, Dreamy**

 _Chapter 1_

The first time, Ed knew they were together, and was even prepared for some sort of incident, after all, they had made it official since the fall of king Bradley and abolition of the old law banning their obvious liking for one another. To be honest, Ed was even sure that the law had been banned as almost the entire military wanted the captain and _his_ lieutenant _together_ , even him a little bit, although he would never admit it out loud. He was sure to catch them doing _something_ , especially after the passionate kiss everyone saw under the mistletoe at the Christmas party, he was sure (what he was also sure of is that they were both their fair share of tipsy, as those stubborn arseholes would never have shown their love to everyone else being deprived of alcohol.) Speaking of alcohol, the first time was probably why too.

It was new years eve, and as Ed stood by his brother watching fireworks go off in the sky, he realised that he needed a glass of water, and offered to get some for Al too. It had been a long night, and they had eaten loads, so no wonder they were thirsty. Ed got to his feet, completely unprepared for the upcoming events. He walked down the gravel path and to the brightly lit porch of the main hall which was being used for the party. As he pushed open the wooden doors, he headed through the silent hallway towards the kitchens. Now he thinks back on it ,in fact , he realised how silent it was and how well trained these guys must be, as if he didn't realise before. However, as he opened the door to the kitchen he certainly didn't expect _the captain,_ of all people, to be straight up pressing _his_ lieutenant into the cupboard and practically kissing her face off, and her kissing him back with just about the same passion! To be honest, Ed was just glad he didn't walk in later and see how this accelerated. When they noticed him standing in the doorway, mouth agape, they both just basically spun to face him, them both looking with initial shock at him, then Hawkeye coughing and looking embarrassed, and Mustang just smirking and trying not to laugh, just like a three year old, staring at Hawkeye. Ed just stared in their direction, fall over at these soldiers in all the seriousness that he had known them by. After a full three minutes of awkward silence, with the two lovebirds standing opposite Ed like two little children who had been lined up for punishment after they had been caught doing something bad, which they had, in a way, Ed just shook his head and announced that he didn't really need water and that they should 'take it to the bedroom' as they would probably just end up contaminating the food, although that had probably occurred to them but decided they wouldn't make it to bed. It only got worse after that.

 **A/N hope you liked the first chapter, and in the meantime check out some of my other stories, and TheWolvenArcher's page as well! The next chapter will be out next week!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N New chapter early, yay! I hope you enjoyed my first chapter, and bare in mind this chapter should be a lot better as I am a lot less sleep-deprived writing it. I hope you enjoy, Dreamy, xoxoxxoxxo**

The second time was an example of the gradual up rise in intensity stage Ed would continuously come across verification that Roy and Riza just couldn't keep their hands to themselves.

This time, Ed decided he should be careful before not just doing something reasonable even doing natural things like getting water (definitely after last time) and now going to the bathroom too. As Armstrong's birthday party was dying down and after all the alcohol and food was gone, a slow song was playing and Ed found himself wandering to the bathroom. Shaking his head, he stumbled into the men's, pushing the wooden door open to be greeted by a sight similar to the unwelcome one he received about a week ago. Mustang was standing, shirt unbuttoned and his raven hair dishevelled, kissing Hawkeye, who herself had dishevelled hair and the straps on her purple dress hanging down off her shoulders, both of their arms tightly clasped around one another.

Ed just stared as Riza noticed him and muttered something like 'I told him no to do it in the bathroom' as she pushed Roy away, a look of worried embarrassment on her face that seemed to speak 'I have now officially lost my reputation as strict and solemn. Oh man.' While Hawkeye avoided eye contact Mustang stumbled backwards, completely confused before turning sharply ater catching a glimpse of wide eyed disappointment on Ed's face, expressing how he had caught them. Again. He turned on his heel, amusement evident more than anything on his face. He just coughed, slightly smiling at the fact he finally had Hawkeye by his side, not as a lieutenant but lover.Eventually Ed just walked away and peed in a bush in the garden. If this happened again in the space of a week, he was telling the entire military. Luckily for the couple, they wouldn't be caught again in the space of a week, just a week and a half, to Ed's disappointment,

 **A/N hope you liked the new chapter and please check out not just my other stories and TheWolvenArcher's page. Special thanks to Rex the wolf and paladin17 for following my story!**

 **Xoxxx, Dreamy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hi guys! Sorry I haven't posted an authors note yet on this chapter, I comp;etely didn't realise! Anyway, here's the story and please enjoy!**

The third time, Ed was walking down the street one dark, rainy night, glad to be getting home after a long day in central command, when he realised he had forgotten to turn in some deadline papers to the colonel. He groaned, debating in his mind whether or not to go back. He could just leave it until tomorrow, as Mustang had become much more good natured once him and Hawkeye had gotten together publicly. However, if he just went back now it would eliminate the possibility of Mustang using this as an excuse to treat him even more like a slacker and a kid, even though the colonel slacked himself, but this had also improved since Hawkeye and him had gotten together, but Ed just decided to go with the safer option. A decision that he would later regret.

Ed turned around and walked back towards central. He went into his office, flipped the light on and sorted through the papers he needed to hand in that day. He then shuffled them together and walked down the hall, to push open the door to Mustang's office and flick on the switch cased him to not see an empty office but a shirtless colonel once _again_ snogging a flushed Hawkeye, who was wearing a jacket that looked a bit to big for her, leaving Ed not wanting to ask why the only thing other than her underwear she was wearing was the colonels coat. As soon as the bright light switched on, Mustang stumbled backwards as Hawkeye pushed him off, started muttering excuses then marched out, with only the colonel's coat wrapped tightly around her. Ed groaned. This was becoming somewhat of a gross tradition. Completely ignoring the fact that Ed had caught them at it in yet another inappropriate place doing inappropriate things, Mustang just pushed past a grumbling Ed moaning about how they 'couldn't keep their hands to themselves' or whatnot in the doorway and charged after Hawkeye, sending Ed a murderous glare and shouting that 'Ed didn't see anything!' and 'come on baby!' making Ed cringe and throw his hands up in exasperation at the colonel's lovesick mindset. This better not happen again, he thought, but little did he know that things were just going to get worse.

 **A/N Hope you liked it! Awww Ed you poor bean! Ahy how, check out my other stories and TheWolvenArcher's page! She has written a royai fic for me too, as a response to a prompt from me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hi guys! Sorry I haven't posted a new chapter in a while, my document writer is not working currently so this might take a while to finish. I am going to apologize for all of the followers of this story, so I am going to publish two chapters today, as well as my other royai story, 'The Childhood We Never Had'. I really hope that you enjoy them, and I am sorry!**

The fourth time, they were staying at Roy and Riza's house - a courtesy of Riza, probably, as he was sure that Mustang wouldn't have invited people into his own home for thanksgiving himself, but of course his wife could scare him into it - and they had a great time, starting when everyone arrived, placing gifts on the couch. They had a delicious meal, cooked by Riza and Winry - who had got there early to help the other blonde woman out - this was earlier, and everyone - especially Ling - couldn't get enough of Winry's apple pie. Later, they had settled for tea while on the couch, and now the sun was just starting to set and the amber light shone through the frosted glass forming a semi-circle window on the dark oak door. Mei and Al had started to get all cutesy on the couch, and Winry herself was out getting supplies for the morning, when they would be leaving. Ling was drinking more tea and reading, while Lan Fan was playing a board game with Havoc and Breda and the Armstrong siblings were talking with Izumi and Sig, Gracia clearing the kitchen after volunteering to. The kids; Roy and Riza's daughter and son, Quinn and Amos, as well as his and Winry's daughter, Astrid were playing with toy cars. Speaking of, the host and hostess themselves had disappeared (a mystery soon to be solved) , and so Ed had just been planning to go on a walk, innocent enough in his tired and bored state. Slipping away, he rolled his eyes at the couple on the couch and pulled his boots on. He then looked around for his coat before he realised it was in the cupboard containing a shoe rack and the coats of all the residents in the house. He decided to open up the cupboard, and groaned when he saw what- or who - were inside.

Roy and Riza were seated on the shoe holder, with Mustang kissing a disheveled Hawkeye, with one strap if the dress she had been wearing hanging off her shoulder and Roy's shirt open and unbuttoned. Ed just groaned and gave them a death glare while the woman looked extremely embarrassed and looked up at Ed apologetically. The position they were in had backed them into a corner, and Ed could have blackmailed them or the like, however he was tired of this, so he just muttered for them to keep it down, and shut the door, after grabbing his coat of course. Ed put on his coat, and threw open the door, storming out into the cool night air. If this happened again, he would just have to find payback.

 **A/N So I hope you liked it! I'm sorry again for not updating sooner, my laptop has been playing up with my document writer so I'm being forced to write of . Anyway, please try to check out my other stories and TheWolvenArcher's page! Thank You, Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Next chapter, yay! I hope you enjoyed my last chapter and I am sorry for not updating sooner. I have kept my promise and updated this story today, TCWNH is next to be updated, as I said. There will be a epilouge, but never fear, you can check out my other stories too! On with the story anyway, and I hope you enjoy, Dreamy xxx**

Ok! Ok, the last time was Ed's fault, but that didn't make it any less mentally scarring.

It had all started with a 21 dares game. Ed, Ling, Winry and Al were all having lunch at a diner near central command. Somehow or the other, they had ended up having a dares game and Ed, being the arrogant idiot he was, lost after hearing that the forfeit would be to hide in the Mustang household, more specifically in the tinted glass wardrobe for the afternoon. Ed had agreed, not wanting to look like a wimp, and hid in the cupboard after sneaking in with the spare key the closest military personnel and friends had been told about. He, as agreed, locked himself in the wardrobe and sat down behind some shirts. After about an hour, as he planned, Mustang walked into the house. He heard Roy walk into the house and estimated that Riza had already left to pick up their children, Quinn and Amos from their school. After being completely bored for about an hour or so, without anything happening in his vision. When the children were put to bed and after no action for a while the wooden door pushed open and Ed covered his eyes as he was forced to watch the vivid scene unfold around him. Roy pressed his wife against the wall, kissing her fiercely with his hands on her hips and hers on his shoulders while she unbuttoned his shirt suggestively. It was a miracle Ed didn't vomit or make a noise then and there, while cursing the dare that he had agreed to. He covered his eyes with his hands, but it didn't block out the inappropriate noises coming from the couple in the room. Ed couldn't figure out what was worse, hearing the moans and grunts, among occasional whimpers of Roy's name, or having his eyes glued in shock to the scene as they rid themselves of any clothing. They collapsed on to the king size bed, and Ed, unprepared to see both sex and two of his commanding officers naked, he decided _screw it_ and burst out the closet, traumatized, and ran out of the house, leaving a paled and confused Roy and Riza behind him.

He couldn't do this ever again.

 **A/N hope you liked the new chapter and please check out not just my other stories and TheWolvenArcher's page. Thanks to those who have stuck with me and followed my story!**

 **Kisses and hugs, Dreamy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N last chapter on this fic. Please R and R and I hope that you have enjoyed this fanfiction and please check out my other stories. If you enjoyed this then check out MoonStarDuchess. She is an amazing royai writer!**

 _Epilogue_

Edward Elric slowly approached the house of fuhrer Mustang, cautious as he was completely disturbed by not only the show that was displayed in front of him but also the fact that Mustang himself had been completely cool about it. Tentatively, Ed turned a corner, approaching the fence, his boots tapping softly on the paved stones of the street. After passing the heaps of security around the house, probably the antics of the protective father Mustang had become. It was fairly late, and Ed had decided to stop by and say happy birthday to Quinn, their daughter, as he realised he was near the house.

He cursed himself for stopping by, the images of what he witnessed replaying in his head. He knocked on the door, ready to get this over and done with. The maid, Maria, had been Riza's grandfather's maid before he passed away and refused to be dismissed and accept the better job that she had been offered. She was a pretty woman, short curly brown hair and blue eyes, she looked like she was in her mid-forties and slightly pudgy. Maria answered the door, smiling at Ed.

"Edward!" she exclaimed, pulling him into a hug. "How have you been?, Roy didn't tell me that you were coming over!"

She showed him into the hall. Ed smiled at her as well.

"I'm good Maria, how are you?"

She waved her hand. "Fine, fine..."

"I just wanted to ask Roy if he could pass the message on to Quinn that I hope that she had a good birthday." Maria's face softened.

"How sweet!" she gushed "I'm sure that Quinn would appreciate it!"

Ed nodded, and headed upstairs. "thanks Maria!" he said.

"Anytime, Edward."

Ed headed upstairs and Maria headed back to the kitchen. Precautions forgotten, Ed pushed open the oak door to the study, initially jumping at the sight, Ed was prepared to shout at Mustang for doing inappropriate things on the sofa of his study, with an unlocked door, when he realised that the couple were asleep. They were lying on the sofa, with Riza snuggled into his chest, hair sprawled out behind her. Roy had his arms wrapped around her waist, holding her close to him, his chin resting on her head. Ed stood up straight, and he couldn't bring himself to wake them. He scribbled a note on some spare paper on the desk, and headed out, walking home.

Maybe he could forgive Mustang after all.

 **A/N So I hope that you liked it! Please have a good summer and I will try and update my stories more often over the holida** **ys.**

 **xxx, Dream**


End file.
